Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Fearia
Summary: Filia feels love for the first time and it....HURTS!!!!! X/F fic.


Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Nobody Wants to be Lonely 

_ _

~First Fanfic, I am sorry if you do not like it!~

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I did not create or own any of the characters in this story. They are from the Slayers, which is owned by a rich person. I also did not write or own the rights to the song "Nobody Wants to be Lonely". It just inspired me the other day. Enjoy the show…

Xellos watched Filia through a circular portal in the black nothingness of the astro plane. He watched as she lovingly set baby Val in his bassonet, making sure he didn't wake. That baby could cry so loud that the gods heard him! She quietly walked to his door and quietly shut it after walking out. 

The monster felt an odd pull on his heart, an emotion, while staring at the Golden Dragon. He shook it off as if it were nothing, but it came back, stronger than ever. 

The portal showed Filia walking into her own room above the Mace and Vase, her shop. After she shut the door, she undid the bow on her bodice and took off her dress. Xellos, being a gentleman, did not watch. She slipped into a pearl white nightgown and Xellos watched again. 

Filia took off her hat and earmuffs, revealing pointy ears and long, flowing blonde hair. She stepped over to her window and looked out on her town, which at the moment was enveloped in darkness.

Suddenly, the tug on Xellos's heart became unbearable. He stopped the urges, but a song (a song in a monster's heart?) filled Xellos's heart.

There you are in the darkened room And you're all alone looking out the window Your heart is cold and lost the will to love Like a broken arrow 

_ _

Xellos fell to his knees and screamed in pain. He felt love for the first time (…or was it just horniness?) and it…HURT! The primal urges caused him to shake. They wanted out, and he wanted Filia.

Here I stand in the shadows Run to me, run to me 

He wanted Filia? What was he saying? He was a monster, and she a dragon. It was like oil and water, yet the painful emotion remained, and grew worse and worse.

Can't you see that Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry My body's longing to hold you So bad it hurts inside 

_ _

Xellos's sanity escaping him and his body filled with searing pain, he still kept away from the dragon. For how long? Who knows?

Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life Nobody wants to be lonely, so why, why Why don't you let me love you 

*****************

As Filia looked out on her town, she softly smiled. A year ago, she journeyed with Lina Inverse to prevent Dark Star from returning. She softly sang a song of thanksgiving that she had learned when she was very young. As she sang, she thought of the friends she had met on the campaign.

Lina, with her hot-headedness, Gourry, with his lack of headedness, Zelgadis, with his witty humor, Amelia, with her justice speeches, and Xellos…Xellos…

That was a name she had not heard in a long time. Filia saw a mental picture of Xellos and thought of all the qualities she admired about that monster. His playful smirk, his cute little eyes, his silver tongue… Wait a minute! Is that a caring comment for a monster from a DRAGON?

All of the sudden, Filia felt the same pull on her heart that was torturing Xellos, the pang of love. She stopped singing the song and started singing a new one. It was a hymn that prayed for the reunion of old acquaintances. At this moment, that was all she could think of.

Can you hear my voice, can you hear my song It's a serenade so your heart can find me And suddenly you're flying down the stairs 

_Into my arms, oh baby_

_ _

She set her head against the glass and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She wanted Xellos, with her, and to come back into her life. The tug on her heart grew worse and worse, making her fall to the floor in agony. Love was never like this great for Filia, for she had never felt love before. 

Before I start going crazy 

_Run to me, run to me_

_'Cause I'm dying_

_ _

Filia slowly and shakily pulled herself up using the window. The stars shone in her glassy blue eyes. "Xellos," she thought, "hurry."

Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_ _

Filia continued to sing, but her voice was shakey and solemn. Xellos heard her sing through the portal and could no longer take it. He was going to see that Golden Dragon, regardless of any consequence. He regained his composure at the sound of her voice. Xellos stood up, closed the portal, and teleported to Filia's room.

Time is precious and it's slipping away 

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely, so why why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

_ _

When Xellos appeared in Filia's room, she regained her composure, just as Xellos had at the sound of her voice. She stood up and faced her body to Xellos. He grinned, standing by the door.

He teleported right in front of Filia, and pressed his body against hers. Filia began to struggle, but stopped. She wanted this to happen and she was not going to give this chance up. He grabbed the back of Filia's head and drew her in for a kiss. He parted her lips with her tongue and pushed it in as far as he could. The farther Xellos's tongue went into her mouth, the more limp she became.

I want to feel you deeply 

_Just like the air you breathe_

_And I want you here in my life_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk away, walk away_

_ _

_********_

Filia found herself on her bed, with Xellos on top of her. She knew not how or why she was there, but she knew that was exactly where she wanted to be.

Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you _

_So bad it hurts inside_

_ _

_********_

Xellos and Filia covered themselves with Filia's sheets and embraced tightly. Neither had the energy to continue, they could only stare into each other's eyes.

Time is precious and it's slipping away 

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

_Why don't you let me love you_

_Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_

_ _

The next thing Filia saw was Xellos's eyes staring at her. Once he saw she was awake, he stroked her head gently. The room was lit up brightly and their clothes were strewn all over the floor. The sun crept up to her window, it was morning.

Filia asked Xellos, "What happened?"

"Something we both knew and wanted to happen." Xellos replied.

Filia opened her mouth to speak, but Xellos silenced her with yet another kiss. When it ended, Filia asked, "Will you come back?"

Xellos kissed Fillia once more and said, "Come back? I have no intention of leaving!" He rubbed her shoulder lovingly. Filia noticed that without all the robes, she was tiny compared to Xellos's build. She smiled and kissed Xellos softly.

She inwardly smiled at Xellos's show of emotions. "I guess monsters aren't all that bad. Either that or dragons can bring something good out of them."

Xellos smiled. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" 

She smiled and kissed Xellos once more. "Then I guess I'll have to find out!" Filia smiled devilishly and kissed Xellos passionately. 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Fearia-Well, there was my first fanfic! U like?

Dreamer-(wipes a tear from her eye) Our little Fear is growing up!

Valgaav-All I did was sleep

Fearia-I COULD always make a new fanfic!!!!

Valgaav-THAT'S OKAY! SLEEP IS GOOD!

Fearia-I apologize if any characters were a bit ooc. This is my first fic, let alone songfic! Well, remember the Golden Rule! R&R!


End file.
